<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by FarJadeDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666901">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarJadeDragon/pseuds/FarJadeDragon'>FarJadeDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BLU Team Adventures [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Freedom Fries - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Open to criticism, Short, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarJadeDragon/pseuds/FarJadeDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy has a nightmare, so Solider wants to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soldier/Spy (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BLU Team Adventures [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spy's POV, if it wasn't obvious.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I awoke with a start, gripping the side of my face. I was drenched in cold sweat, and my heart pounded against my ribcage like a trapped bird. Sharp terror and dread clawed its way through my body, leaving behind a chilling, hollow feeling that wouldn’t go away.</p><p>Thankfully, what had happened was just a nightmare. A very… realistic nightmare, but a nightmare nonetheless. Nothing to get all worked up over.</p><p>Despite what I tried to tell myself, I was still shaking, still defensively covering up the side of my face. I could still feel my flesh tearing, I could still feel him just barely miss my eye.</p><p>Nausea crept up the back of my tongue, threatening to make me sick. I put a hand to my mouth, hoping to discourage my dinner from leaving my stomach. It worked, for now.</p><p>I’ve had this nightmare before. It’s so common, yet still manages to catch me off guard every time I have it. I’m always left feeling helpless, always dreading the fact that I actually have to try and go back to sleep to be of any use on the battlefield again.</p><p>I shuddered, burying my face into my hands. If I hadn’t failed that mission to, maybe I’d actually be able to get a full night of sleep. The old spy wouldn’t be dead. I’d be off in Fiji somewhere, stealing a jet ski. If I had actually managed to do my damn job, I wouldn't be here, stuck in this hellish, unending war.</p><p>Maybe I shouldn’t be here. I suppose I could just run, disappear into the mountains. I’d either escape and live in the shadows for the rest of my life, or die from hypothermia. Either way, I’d be gone. They’d get a more competent Spy, and everybody would be happy. Maybe that’s what I’ll-</p><p>Someone pounded at my door, tearing me out of my thoughts. For a moment, I sat frozen on my bed, trying to figure out who it could be. I got up, grabbing my butterfly knife before walking towards the door.</p><p>I opened it, taking a quick step back and brandishing my knife before I even saw who it was. It turned out to be Soldier.</p><p>I was relieved. Soldier was always a welcome sight to see, even this… early in the morning. Normally he’d be on “guard duty” as he called it. I suppose he wanted to say hello.</p><p>“Good morning Soldier.” I said, giving him a smile.</p><p>“HELLO SPY!” He said, the legendary volume of his voice filling the hallway.</p><p>“Shh…” I said. “People are still asleep.”</p><p>He nodded, grinning. I stepped aside to let him into my room, but he didn’t move. Instead, he stared at me, concern beginning to work its way across his face.</p><p>“YOU LOOK TERRIBLE!” He said.</p><p>“I do?” I asked, looking down at myself. I was all sweaty, and still trembling quite a bit. “I… suppose I do.”</p><p>“ARE YOU OKAY?” He asked, a bit quieter than last time.</p><p>“Yes Soldier, I’m fine.” I said, trying to force an encouraging smile onto my face. “I’m just having some trouble sleeping.”</p><p>“WHY?”</p><p>“Nightmares.”</p><p>Solider stared at me a moment, not quite sure what I meant. I doubt he knew, he lived for battle. He’d probably see a scar as a badge of honor, or at least not a sign of failure.</p><p>“LIKE SNIPER?” He said, frowning.</p><p>I nodded. He stood there, staring at me. He was thinking, that was certain, although about exactly what was a mystery.</p><p>I was still shaking. The cold air of the base, combined with sweat and nerves, had me shivering like a leaf. Soldier still hasn’t said a word, which was a bit concerning. Normally he’s only this quiet if-</p><p>He suddenly wrapped his arms around me. I froze, terror shooting through me and my instincts kicking in. Despite the fact that me and Soldier had been dating for a few weeks, I still wasn’t used to affection, and I honestly thought he was attacking me for a second.</p><p>Once I relaxed though, It was a lot more pleasant. Muscular arms wrapped around me, engulfing me in a warmth. He didn’t lift me off the ground this time, even though that was arguably his favorite thing to do with me. That and rocket-jumping.</p><p>Despite my initial terror, I felt… safe. I felt safe, protected, like nothing could hurt me. I could feel my adrenaline gradually fading into exhaustion. Had he come to my room just to hug me? It wouldn’t be surprising.</p><p>I haven’t been hugged like this in… years. Decades even. Sure, Soldier has hugged me before, but usually it was too rough for me to truly enjoy it. Physical affection isn’t my strong suit. Actually, affection in general is still a bit strange to me. Most of the time I’d get stabbed in the back if someone hugged me like this.</p><p>I relaxed some more, hugging him back and sinking into him. I felt so... warm, like I had been engulfed in a blanket. I was safe. Everything else melted away into obscurity. My fears and worries faded into nearly nothing. For the first time in years, I truly relaxed.</p><p>“YOU HUGGED BACK!” He said, grinning.</p><p>“Yes, I did.” I mumbled.</p><p>We embraced for a few more moments before letting go.</p><p>“DO YOU FEEL BETTER?” He asked, looking up at me.</p><p>I smiled, grinning back at him. “Yes, Soldier.”</p><p>Soldier’s grin widened. He saluted me, then marched  down the hall to continue his self-imposed guard duty. I stood in the doorway, watching him leave. I thought about following him, perhaps thanking him for his comfort, but he was already gone.</p><p>I smiled, leaning against my door frame. Despite his blunt and rough exterior, there really was something… softer in him.</p><p>He really was the one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Turns out, the only way to get better at writing intimacy is to write intimacy. This is as close as I got.</p><p>Criticism and suggestions greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>